Destiny
by Vizantir
Summary: The Destiny of the Dragonborn seems complete. However, it has one final hand to play as the Dragonborn finds herself embarking on a new quest in Thedas. Features a Dragonborn who does NOT become a Warden, but simply aids them (as a party member). Rated T for violence, implied acts of cruelty, and implied adult content (later chapters). Long awaited update coming very soon.
1. Prologue

**DESTINY**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY ASSETS RELATED TO THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES OR OF THE DRAGON AGE SERIES. SUCH ASSETS BELONG TO BETHESDA GAME STUDIOS AND TO BIOWARE/EA RESPECTIVELY.**_

_**This is one of many stories featured on this website that depicts the Dragonborn being in Thedas. However, unlike most of those stories, the Dragonborn will NOT be a Warden. **_

_**This fic has been in the planning stage ever since I first became a member of this website. However, my Halo/Mass Effect crossover came first.**_

_**This story will follow Dragon Age: Origins and perhaps Dragon Age II (depending on where this goes). As for Dragon Age III, I need to think about it... even though the game will have been released LONG before this fic reaches that point. So by then, who knows.**_

_**5/9 Edit: Neranya will no longer be the uber 'Master of Everything' Dragonborn that she originally was. Instead she will be more stealth/mage-oriented (Nightblade). Her strengths lie in subtlety and arcane talent, not in martial prowess. **_

_**And now I give you...**_

**PROLOGUE**

Whiterun. The greatest city in all of Skyrim. It was here that the Stormcloak insurrection's offensive was finally broken and turned back. Indeed turned back even unto the gates of the Stormcloak bastion of Windhelm. With the help of the Empire, the rebellion had come to a swift and just end when Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's head adorned a pike within the city.

Among Whiterun's powerful and prosperous residents, there was one in particular. This one resident had saved Tamriel, nay the world, from annihilation by the Dragons, who were led by Alduin the World-eater himself.

In recognition for her great deed, she was lavished with praise and offered great rewards, such as vast hoards of gold and much land within Skyrim. She was often a guest of the Jarls throughout Skyrim; but often did she desire to simply retreat to the ancient fane of High Hrothgar to study with the Greybeards, and even to hold occasional conversation with her great friend, Paarthurnax.

Among her great deeds were the following:

She simultaneously rebuilt the Blades and became their leader, all the while concealing the fact that Paarthurnax still lived.

She joined the Dawnguard and led their crusade against Lord Harkon and his Volkihar clan of vampires. The Vampire lord's daughter, Serana, was spared their fate however. Upon their return to Skyrim, Serana proved to be a staunch ally and a close friend.

She had become known by many names... Arch-mage, Guildmaster, Nightingale, Champion of all Daedric Princes, and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.

However, all revered her as the _Dovahkiin_. Dragonborn.

-ooo-ooo-

Years before her great destiny was revealed, she had been named Neranya. Hailing from a great lineage of powerful mages in the Aldmeri Dominion, she had shown great promise for the Thalmor. She was declared a prodigy even as a small child, displaying enormous raw talent in the arcane arts, much more so than even the most powerful of the Thalmor wizards and thaumaturges. Her unprecedented raw talent did not go unnoticed, as many jumped for the chance to train and mold this girl into a potent weapon for the Thalmor.

When the Great War broke out, the young Neranya's mind smouldered with the desire to help forge a new destiny for all Mer. With this desire in mind, she relentlessly pressed the Thalmor leaders for permission to join her comrades in the Great War. As much as some lusted for the opportunity to wield her incredible power against the Empire, she was deemed too young and not yet ready.

However, when word of the great brutal battles fought against the Empire arrived in Alinor; and of the savage atrocities committed during the sack of the Imperial City, Neranya had grown disillusioned with the Thalmor. All her life, she believed in an idealist's principle where the Thalmor would lead all Mer on a path separate from the Empire, and all would be peaceful. To that end, she accepted that war was an inevitability, but the brutality and the barbarity displayed by the armies of the Dominion horrified her.

At the age of 15, just after the Thalmor armies were finally brought to a halt by the Empire, Neranya left Alinor and stowed away on a merchant ship for the mainland. Once Neranya's departure was discovered the next morning, her family put out a vast bounty for her return. The bounty thus attracted many interested parties, and their agents constantly scoured the lands for news of her presence...

Eventually she arrived in Leyawiin, which was still under the nominal control of the Thalmor. Desiring to keep her presence a secret, she disguised herself as an average human by the use of her already prodigious talent in Illusion. Due to her strikingly beautiful and distinctive appearance she could easily be discovered by Thalmor agents or bounty hunters who would not hesitate to haul her back to Alinor. She found that if she disguised herself as an average human girl, she would be ignored by all.

Keeping up her illusory disguise during the day was exhausting, as the spell steadily consumed her magicka reserves. Only at night did she have the chance to stop the spell and rest.

Neranya's time in Leyawiin was extremely harsh, at first. When she left Alinor, she had basically thrown away her previous life as the scion of an extremely powerful and wealthy family. Now she was destitute with nary a septim to call her own.

One year later, the Thalmor occupation of Leyawiin ended due to the White-Gold Concordat being signed between the two powers. Now the city was under Imperial rule once more, which freed Neranya from having to constantly disguise herself. However, to enforce the ban on Talos worship – one of the major terms of the treaty – a contingent of Thalmor justiciars remained in the city. Neranya simply avoided them by utilizing her rapidly growing proficiency for stealth, rather than magical disguise.

Upon Neranya's 18th birthday, she came into contact with the Cyrodilic Thieves' Guild when she stole food out of a vendor's cart during one rainy afternoon. The act was noticed by some of the Guild members and she was quickly invited to join.

Unfortunately, due to her slightly pretentious nature she did not last very long in the Guild, which was little more than a gang of destitute vagabonds and petty criminals at the time. The Thalmor rule over the Imperial cities had all but destroyed the criminal underworld within them. Only now were they beginning to recover.

Seeing no further opportunity in Leyawiin; Neranya began to wander throughout Cyrodiil for the next thirty years, constantly trying to evade the legion of bounty hunters seeking to capture and return her to Alinor for the mountains of gold promised them.

By chance, starting on the year 4E 201, Neranya suddenly developed an insatiable desire to journey to Skyrim and start a new life. This decision was prompted in part by news that her family in Alinor had withdrawn their bounty, believing that she was either dead or 'gone native'. Now free from a life of constant watchfulness and wandering, she desired to start a life for herself in Skyrim. One night she rode on a merchant's cart into the Jerall Mountains...

Neranya's ultimate destiny would soon begin in earnest, starting the very next day.

-ooo-ooo-

Having succeeded at ascending to the top of many of the more clandestine and arcane organizations in Skyrim and earning millions of septims, her life seemed complete. Her destiny seemed to have come to fulfillment.

However, destiny has yet to play its final hand. Indeed the Destiny of the Dragonborn shall be intertwined with that of another world, one that is about to be consumed by a far more horrific threat than the dragons...

_**So ends the prologue. This is set up as a biography for my OC Dragonborn.**_

_**Also, for those of you who don't know... Mer = Elves.**_


	2. The Time-Wound

**DESTINY**

_**So follows the beginning of the saga of the Dovahkiin in Thedas.**_

_**The Darkspawn will be even darker and more sinister in this fic than in the games. They will do things in this fic that Bioware itself had not dared to include into the games. This is just an advance warning.**_

_**Words in the Dragon language, including Shouts, will be **_**BOLD. ****_Words used in Shouts will be capitalized, but those used in conversation will not. The only word that will not be bold is 'Dovahkiin', since it will be used very often in this fic._**

_**Also, Neranya will wear a set of 'Nightingale Robes', which (as far as I know) do not exist, even as a mod. If it does, let me know so I can download it ;P**_

_**Even though Neranya is about 40 years old in this fic; due to her being a High Elf, she ages much more slowly than humans. Therefore, she appears to be in her 20's.**_

_**5/9 Edit: Not many changes will occur here, except the part where Neranya meets the Warden recruits in the Wilds.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: THE TIME-WOUND**

During one rainy night in Whiterun, Neranya tossed about in her bed. Lately, over the last several days she had been troubled by strange dreams.

_Dreams depicting great realms of Men, cities glittering in the radiant sun, people moving this way and that. However, a shadow loomed over them all. This shadow eventually engulfed each city, one at a time, and left foul corruption and death in its wake. The putrid stench of this wicked pestilence was worse than anything she had smelled before. _

_The shadow now loomed over a great city of Men, sitting resplendent upon a hillside with a great fortress towering over all. As the shadow closed in, she saw a great dragon flying toward the city with a vast, ghastly horde of vile monsters marching under it. _

_Her dream instantly changed to show a handsome-looking man clad in radiant silver armor; and he wielded a majestic cyan greatsword that seemed to glitter like ice. Her viewpoint retreated to show this man who stood there, grim and expectant, among many valiant defenders. They all silently awaited the onslaught of the massive hosts of vile creatures coming against them. _

_The corruption that this grim host exuded quickly cast a fell shadow upon her spirit, so that it was now cold as death. Suddenly the vision became blank and all became void._

_Now she found herself in the dark depths of the earth. Around her were endless hordes of the same creatures, ever digging. _

_Digging... and whispering in her mind. "Must dig. Must dig. Must free old ones. Must return to surface and kill and eat 'til all the world falls into Blight Unending..." _

_She too felt compelled to join the creatures in their digging, as if some unseen force had set its malevolent will upon her. Even with all the resistance she could bring to bear, she still felt herself giving into the relentless urge to join the dark creatures in their mission. To free the old ones... To dig..._

She woke up with a start. That dream seemed all too real, and it was as if she were actually there. _Surely it can't be..._

Neranya quickly got up out of bed and grabbed her enchanted Dragonbone dagger that was hidden under the pillow. The blade, carved from the bones of a hundred dragons, thirsted for the blood of any foe it touched. This thirst was constant and unyielding and when it devoured the essence of a target, it also tormented its spirit with a fell flame. Once the target died, its soul would be harvested by the dagger.

It was a wicked blade, the epitome of her talent at enchantment. Its name was _Altraxes, the Blade of the Silent Void._

She donned her custom-made Nightingale Robes over the grey robe she currently wore. The Nightingale Robes were created with the help of Karliah, and then they were woven with a series of enchantments: such as a muffle effect, reduced magicka demands for Illusion and Destruction spells, and increased strength.

Even though Neranya specialized in the schools of Illusion and Destruction, she also possessed much skill in the other disciplines. She did not favor Conjuration however, as the notion of summoning and binding Daedra to her will did not appeal to her nature, and it also reminded her of the old life among the Thalmor. Necromancy also disgusted her, so she made it a point to kill Necromancers wherever they were found, often without mercy.

Once Neranya had kitted out with her chosen equipment, she walked into the common room of her modest Breezehome dwelling. When her gaze rested upon the table in the center of the room, she gave a gasp of surprise. Laying upon the table was a golden cylinder that seemed to glow with a peculiar light from within. _It can't be..._

Neranya strode over to the table and picked up the cylinder_, _wondering how it wound up here of all places. Instantly she remembered Paarthurnax's words regarding the **Kelle**_ – _the Elder Scrolls – existing outside of creation, and thus were they not bound to the laws and constants of Mundus. They could manifest themselves seemingly at random, at any time. Anywhere.

Wondering if the golden cylinder was what she thought it was, she opened the tab that was on its side and pulled out the black parchment. _Indeed it was an Elder Scroll!_

The ethereal Scroll seemed to pulse with its own faint light, and she instantly felt compelled to look at it. At first, the Scroll showed a confusing array of constellation-like figures and unintelligible symbols. But as she looked upon the scroll, her mind was soon wracked by a vision of a mountaintop, high above the World itself, where time itself seemed to stretch and distort toward its breaking point...

_Of course! The Time-Wound! _The Scroll was _leading _her. _Perhaps it has something to do with my dreams._

Neranya quickly rolled up the Scroll and stuffed it into her pack. She also grabbed some food and waterskins. The journey to the Throat of the World she had taken many times, but it still would take three days to get there on horseback. However, she desired to find the answer for why those strange dreams kept plaguing her mind.

With one last sigh, she slung the pack over her shoulder and walked out the door. She was oblivious as to just how much her life would change in the coming days.

-ooo-ooo-

Neranya's journey to the Throat of the World was largely uneventful, aside from the occasional bandit who was unfortunate enough to cross her path and a dragon that swiftly met its end from her powerful spells.

Out of all the Destruction spell elements, Neranya was quite partial to lightning. The primal force of lightning found little resistance in virtually any foe she met, and the visceral effects of thousands of amperes of electricity coursing through such foes were very gratifying. This did not mean that she neglected the other elements, as they each had their uses as well.

Eventually Neranya arrived in Ivarstead, the sleepy little village right at the foot of the Throat of the World. The only economic activity – besides farming – the town sees is from pilgrims preparing to ascend the 7,000 Steps to High Hrothgar, high upon the slopes of the sacred mountain.

The townspeople recognized her and waved, but she did not respond. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of the Elder Scroll and whatever connection it may have to her dreams. At any rate she would find out soon.

Without saying a single word to anyone, Neranya dismounted Shadowmere and started up the long Steps.

Not even ten minutes passed since she had begun to ascend the Steps that she was accosted by a scrawny wolf. Its eyes blazed with hunger, but Neranya did not intend on satisfying its urge. Without further hesitation, she quickly charged up and released a huge bolt of lightning out of her hand at the hapless animal. The scrawny wolf yelped in pain as it was electrocuted by her Thunderbolt spell.

Its smoldering body then rolled off the cliff and splashed into the river below. The acrid scent of fried flesh and burnt fur lingered in the air as she continued on up the hill. She knew she could have used the Kyne's Peace Shout to placate the animal, but this time she did not deign to use it.

To her surprise, she met no further resistance from any creatures on the Steps. The Frost Troll that lived on the mountain had met its end long ago when she made her first journey up the mountain.

After a few hours' journey up the Steps, the imposing facade of High Hrothgar came into view. It looked every bit as ancient and awe-inspiring as it did when she first laid eyes upon it.

Neranya walked up to the great door and pushed it open. As she entered the main chamber, she noticed that all four of the Greybeards were all meditating in silence. After a moment, one arose and slowly walked toward her.

"Ah, Dragonborn. It has been overlong since the last time you were here," the wizened hermit spoke with a soft voice. "What can we help you with?"

Neranya took the Elder Scroll out of her pack and presented it to the old man. "This mysteriously appeared a few days ago in my home. It's an Elder–"

"An Elder Scroll!" the old man exclaimed as he stepped back in awe, "Such is the destiny of the Dragonborn that an Elder Scroll would appear to one of its own accord!"

"Master Arngeir..." Neranya's voice became soft. "I wish to see Paarthurnax."

"You should know by now that you are not required to ask us for permission."

Neranya looked downcast for a moment. "I realize that, but after the situation with the Blades... I just feel I have to ask."

"But of course, Dovahkiin." Arngeir stepped aside. "Do not let us stop you."

Neranya thanked Arngeir and continued on toward the large doors on the opposite side of the room. She pushed them open and walked up to the great archway that designated the start of the forlorn trail that wound up the Mountain toward Paarthurnax's eyrie.

She drew in a long breath...

**LOK VAH KOOR**

The force of her Shout caused the thick mist and icy clouds to disperse and withdraw from the mountainside, thus exposing the trail. The overcast sky cleared up as well, since the Clear Skies Shout also had an effect on the weather. She promptly continued along the trail, occasionally repeating that Shout to clear away the obscuring mist if it became heavy.

Along the way up, she spotted an Ice Wraith floating there, seemingly oblivious to her presence. She readied a fire spell in her right hand, anticipating the creature's attack. A moment later the creature noticed her and began to rush toward her. In response to the creature's perceived attack, Neranya charged up a Fireball spell and released it...

The doomed Ice Wraith was soon engulfed by the explosion from Neranya's powerful Fireball spell, and when the smoke and flames cleared nothing remained of the creature.

The rest of Neranya's journey up the mountain trail was uneventful, save for the howling of the wind and the unusual coldness of the mountaintop. Even though it was now winter, the unusually cold temperatures still bothered her slightly. However she had more important things to do.

When Neranya rounded the corner, she saw the Word Wall where Paarthurnax had taught her the first Word of the Fire Breath Shout – **YOL**. Perched upon the Word Wall was the pale golden dragon himself – Paarthurnax.

The old dragon noticed the elf and watched as she drew near. "**Drem Yol Lok.** Greetings, Dovahkiin..." Suddenly the old dragon reared as he was about to Shout. An intense wave of fire burst forth from his mouth and headed right for Neranya...

To any outside observer, it would have appeared that Neranya would be incinerated by the intense dragonfire. However, it was merely a greeting between one dragon to another.

When the fire abated, Neranya stood adamant with no sign of any burns on her body. She glared at Paarthurnax and prepared to Shout...

**YOL TOOR SHUL**

An intense blast of fire burst forth from Neranya's mouth and bathed the dragon with great heat, as if the sun itself was pulled down to Skyrim...

When the flames cleared, Paarthurnax spoke once more, "Surely the power of your **Thu'um **is as of the winds of a storm. Strong and forceful."

Neranya smiled at the old dragon. "It is good to see you too Paarthurnax. How are you doing in these blessed days?"

"These days have been uneventful as of late. Indeed I spend these days flying about the world and gazing upon the wondrous cities of the **Joore **– mortals." Paarthurnax looked toward the sky in thought. "Truly you could say that I am... bored."

"I could imagine, my friend..." Neranya now became serious. "However, there is a matter that I require help with."

Paarthurnax's attention now focused upon Neranya's pack, which contained the Elder Scroll. "I sensed the **Kel **– the Elder Scroll – since before you've even set foot upon the Steps." The old dragon visibly relaxed in his posture. "**Krosis**, I digress. You wish to know why the Elder Scrollhas manifested itself before you?"

"Yes." Neranya answered plainly.

"You should know the answer already, Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax mused. "The reason for the manifestation of the Elder Scrollbefore you was not at random. There's always a purpose behind every action, particularly with that of the Elder Scrolls."

Neranya now looked distraught. "Lately I have been having strange dreams of a world under threat by an evil far worse than Alduin."

"I also have shared your visions, Dovahkiin." Neranya gave a look of shock at Paarthurnax's revelation. "In my slumber, I too have gazed upon this world; and also have I beheld this great Shadow that is born of the corruption of the **Joore**."

"So you've experienced it too?"

"Indeed I have, and the mere thought of it darkens my **Zii** – spirit." The old dragon turned his head toward the Word Wall. "The **Tiid-Ahraan **is as turbulent as the **Strunne **that rage unceasingly upon the slopes of this mountain."

As if in reaction to his words, the Time-Wound that was ever present began to rage like a maelstrom.

Paarthurnax continued, "Surely the **Tiid-Ahraan** rages ever so. Especially now that an Elder Scroll draws near."

Neranya walked up to the Time-Wound and slowly drew the Elder Scroll from her pack. In response to the Scroll's presence, the tear contorted and the sound of thunder was heard. Suddenly slivers of the other world could be seen within the distortion. They appeared to depict some type of a great swamp surrounded by jagged mountainous peaks.

She hesitated for a minute before she opened the Scroll and held it aloft. For a second the Scroll did not seem to react to the Time-Wound, but then it suddenly began to glow with a brilliant light. The Scroll also tore itself out of her hands and floated there in the middle of the swirling maelstrom.

Paarthurnax managed to get some last words in. "Listen well, Dovahkiin. Let your Voice show you the way, and you shall return. May your enemies quake in fear before you when they taste the power of your **Thu'um**."

The light grew to a blinding intensity and the other world was now plainly visible to Neranya. She felt herself being _drawn _toward it as if it were sucking her in.

She noticed that the other world grew larger and larger until it replaced that of Tamriel altogether. As she was being drawn in, she swore she had heard Paarthurnax's voice telling her, "Be safe, Dovahkiin."

Suddenly, all became blank...

-ooo-ooo-

Hours passed until Neranya groggily awoke. She found herself lying there in the middle of the swamp with a small trickle of blood streaming forth from her forehead. _I must have smacked my head on some branch or rock._

After a few minutes of laying there, she got up and surveyed her surroundings. The swamp she was now in made the one that surrounded Leyawiin seem like a minor marsh in comparison. Indeed this new swamp was _huge_, extending as far as the mountain peaks that seemed hundreds of miles away. She briefly wondered if the humans from her dreams had their kingdoms in this desolate wasteland, but she declared that it was impossible, considering her vision.

She noticed that the Elder Scroll that brought her here had ceased to exist. The Time-Wound was also gone, so she was now here to stay.

Upon further scrutiny of the area, Neranya noticed a wispy cloud of smoke wafting into the sky off in the distance. She surmised that civilization must lay in that direction, so she began to walk towards it.

After about twenty minutes of slogging through the muddy swamp, Neranya suddenly encountered a trio of tall figures clad in strange iron armor. What was striking about them was that their skin was ruddy and mottled, and that they were bald. They brandished wicked-looking swords that appeared to be crudely forged and ill-maintained.

Not yet ready to reveal her innate arcane power or her Shouts yet, Neranya crouched and slinked through the shadows toward the figures, in order to get a closer look. Her skill at stealth was such that she could easily slip past even the most watchful of sentries almost completely unnoticed.

Upon further scrutiny of the figures, she noticed that they directly resembled the dark creatures from her dreams. Now feeling confident that they were hostiles, she quietly unsheathed her dagger and prepared a Fireball spell in her left hand. If the creatures were somehow aware of her presence, they gave no sign.

Neranya crept up to the nearest creature and plunged her wicked dagger into its back. Flames momentarily flashed over it and the dagger glowed with a faint red light as it drank of the creature's foul essence. It quickly dropped dead without a sound, but what was particularly alarming was that its blood was as black as jet and it smelled vaguely like sulfur. She made sure to keep the vile ichor from making contact with her skin and robe.

The other creatures were still unaware that one of their comrades had just been dispatched. Neranya deftly moved into position behind the second creature and readied her dagger. However, by ill chance, the creature's comrade somehow noticed her and roared with a guttural voice. Her intended target swiftly whipped around and raised its blade for the kill.

Neranya raised her left hand and charged up a Fireball spell...

But nothing happened except a feeble flash of flame. The creatures laughed in mockery at her failed spell and raised their swords. Neranya raised her dagger to block their inevitable strokes... which never came.

All of a sudden, one creature seemed to split into two pieces and the other fell with an arrow shot right through its head. They both died immediately. Neranya let her arms drop to her sides and she stared in amazement as a group of four people walked up to her.

All four were heavily armed. Two sported what looked like heavy armor and two-handed swords in their hands. The third one had a sword and a shield, along with lighter mail armor. The fourth person had a bow in hand and he was clad in what appeared to be some sort of leather armor.

The person with the sword and shield was the first to speak. "I suppose a 'thank you' is in order, eh?"

_How is it that I can understand these humans?! What is going on here? Why is my magic so weak?_

Neranya could only manage to respond with, "Umm, thanks..."

"No problem!" The man then looked at Neranya's robes, "Rather unusual gear for someone who is lost in the Wilds. Are you Chasind?"

Neranya cocked her head to the side. "What is 'Chasind'?"

"Never mind. Are you a mage?"

"I am."

The man visibly tensed for a moment, but he immediately relaxed again. Suddenly he changed the subject. "Well, now I suppose introductions are in order..." the man said as he put his hand to his chest, "My name is Alistair."

He then gestured at the others, "This is Daveth, Ser Jory, and..." he gestured at the handsome human with his greatsword still in hand, "Pardon me but I've already forgotten your name..."

The person in question was about to introduce himself when Neranya interrupted. "It doesn't matter. Where is the nearest town?"

However, her mind was beset by a storm of thoughts... _That man. He is the one from my dreams._

Suddenly Neranya's reverie was broken when Alistair chuckled at her previous question. "Hah, there are no towns out here in the Wilds, milady. The nearest place with a modicum of 'civilization' is Ostagar."

"Where's that?"

Ser Jory butted in, "We're on our way there right now. Why don't you tag along."

"Oh, so now we're picking up every stranger we meet?" Daveth complained.

Alistair looked at the thief. "Yup. Seeing that she's neither a Darkspawn or a Chasind, we could surely use her at Ostagar." He looked back at Neranya, eagerly awaiting her answer. "That is if you want to join in on the fun."

Seeing no other choice but to join the strange humans, Neranya nodded her assent.

"Great! We leave immediately."

"I have one question to ask of you. How is it possible that _you _can understand me?" Neranya asked, extremely curious about what the reason might be.

Alistair turned around and gave Neranya a puzzled look. "You speak madness. You're speaking the Thedosian common language, just as well as any of us..." With that, he turned around and began to walk off. Neranya couldn't help but hear Alistair mutter another comment under his breath. "She must have hit her head harder than I thought!"

Without any further hesitation, the group of humans continued on their journey back to Ostagar. Neranya quickly fell into step behind the thief in the small party.

_**The Dragonborn now finds herself in Thedas, in one piece I might add! But will it stay that way, now that her magic is vastly weakened... Time will tell.**_

_**So far Alistair and co. do not yet know that Neranya is an elf; as the Nightingale Robes possess a hood and facemask, much like their light armor counterpart in the game.**_

_**Just in case any of you were wondering as to what the dagger's enchantments are; they are Absorb Health and Fiery Soul Trap.**_


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**DESTINY**

_**I had originally planned on having this chapter go through the Origin of the Warden, but what's the point? Just choose the 'Cousland' Origin and specialize in two handed weapons and heavy/massive armor. Then you'll have my Warden character! **_

_**Instead this chapter will take place *just* before the actual Battle of Ostagar. It will also contain a lot of dialogue.**_

_**Actually, my most recent main DA:O Warden was an Arcane Warrior/Spirit Healer mage build. That build takes some getting used to, but it's actually very fun. It's a must try for anyone who plays the game.**_

_**Also, for those who are wondering; the 'majestic cyan greatsword' that the Warden in Neranya's dream wields is actually Starfang.**_

_**5/9 Edit: This chapter has received significant changes, which I hope will bring it more to canon (as if my story wasn't canon-breaking enough!). **_

_**For any who had read this chapter before, neither Irving or Greagoir will be present anymore. Instead it will be just Wynne and a zealous Knight-Captain Cullen in place of them.**_

_**With all that said, I give you...**_

**CHAPTER TWO: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**THE YEAR 9:30 DRAGON. OSTAGAR.**

After climbing above the main valley of this section of the Wilds, Neranya noticed a majestic fortress looming above her. The great fortress itself was larger than the city of Whiterun, and there was a treeless plain that spread out towards the south that looked like it could swallow up all the cities of Skyrim. _Truly this fortress is mightier than any I've seen in Skyrim. Perhaps mightier than any in Tamriel!_

As the group neared the huge fortress, Neranya could see that it was heavily fortified. A large army had set up their encampment within the fortress, but it must have been so numerous that the tents were also set up outside of the fortress. She deduced that an army of _this _size must be under the command of this land's King. At any rate, she would find out very soon.

As they approached the great gate, Neranya wondered just how many people were within, so she slackened her pace to give herself some privacy. Once she was confident she was out of earshot, she inhaled...

**LAAS YAH NIR**

Neranya's Aura Whisper Shout illuminated every living thing nearby with a wispy red aura that only she could see. When she looked toward the walls of the fortress, it seemed ablaze with solid red. _Must be thousands within, at least. _

Alistair turned around and noticed that Neranya had fallen behind. "You OK back there?"

After quickly composing herself, Neranya shouted back, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll catch up in a moment." She jogged to catch up with the others as they were stopped by the guards posted at the great gate of Ostagar.

One of the guards eyed Neranya suspiciously. "Four of you have left these gates but now you have five. Who is this stranger?"

Ser Jory struggled for a moment as he tried to formulate a good answer. "Um, this is a–"

"She's with us." Alistair quickly said. "On behalf of the Grey Wardens, I shall take full responsibility for her."

The guards scowled at Neranya for a moment, and their contempt was beginning to test her patience. For a second she considered using the Unrelenting Force Shout to break the gates down, but she knew that would be a fool's errand, to put it mildly.

The guards finally relented. "Very well. You may enter."

"Thanks!" Alistair grinned at the guard.

"However, we'll be watching your every move, stranger..." the guards threatened. Neranya rolled her eyes and waited for the order to be given to open the gate.

After a minute of tense silence, the gate mechanism began to pull the imposing wooden palisade's gate open. She went agape at what she saw within.

Inside the great fortress were hundreds of tents, just within this one area. Men were going this way and that, all preoccupied with various tasks. Smithies were busy forging and sharpening swords; and various teenagers ran about presumably delivering messages to the different army units bivouacked within. The atmosphere of anticipation was almost palpable.

Neranya followed the group toward a huge bonfire situated in the central courtyard of the fortress. Standing next to it was a dark-skinned man clad in ornate silver armor. He had a silver sword and a brick-colored dagger affixed onto his back. The man noticed the group and waved them over. "You've returned! Have you got it?"

Alistair produced three vials of black liquid from his satchel. _Is that the blood of those creatures?_

"Excellent, we can begin the Joining ritual posthaste." the man exclaimed as he took the vials out of Alistair's hand.

"Duncan." Alistair said as he pointed toward Neranya, "We've met one more person while out in the Wilds. She had encountered a Darkspawn scouting party and killed one using stealth, but the rest attacked her. We then intervened and saved her."

The man named 'Duncan' looked at Neranya and appraised her with a critical eye. "So I see. Perhaps she too can join the–"

"I have no desire to join _any _order. I simply wish to learn why I am here..." Neranya replied tersely.

Duncan appraised Neranya once more. "Perhaps your destiny lies with the Wardens. Surely we could use every able-bodied person for our cause."

"And what might that be? Hmm?" Neranya asked, now annoyed with Duncan's attempts at convincing her to join their order.

"The Grey Wardens take upon themselves the duty of confronting the Darkspawn and ending their threat to Thedas. When a Blight occurs, the Wardens must marshal every available bit of strength to withstand the Blight's corruption and prevail." Duncan now laid a hand on Neranya's shoulder as he continued to give his explanation, but she momentarily recoiled at his touch.

Duncan finished his explanation with a solemn voice. "In order to prevail against the Darkspawn, all Wardens must pledge their lives to this righteous cause..."

Neranya shook her head, as she had no care for what happened here in this world. She simply wanted to get this little journey over with so she could return to Skyrim. From her experiences with the Daedric Princes and their fell tasks, she was _very _suspicious of any group which required its members to swear oaths of lifelong servitude.

"So, what shall it be, milady?"

Neranya held Duncan's gaze for a moment and responded with a firm "No."

"So be it. I apologize for intruding upon your business, milady. May the Maker watch over you." Duncan said as he stepped back.

With that, Neranya bade farewell to the recruits she had just met and continued her tour of the great bastion of Ostagar.

Neranya walked along the walkway, which was busy with soldiers attending to their various tasks. Eventually she came to a multi-colored tent guarded by stoic men clad in thick metal armor. She almost dismissed it as just a high-ranking commander's tent, but then she noticed a strange insignia on one man's breastplate. It was a flaming red sword. The guard, who wore a fully enclosed metal helmet, stared at her menacingly.

Inside the tent were several people clad in red robes. _Mages!_

Neranya walked up to the entrance of the ornate tent, but she was stopped by one of the guards. "Halt. What business have you with the Circle Mages?"

"I have a problem with my magical abilities. They seem... weak." Neranya meekly replied, unaware that the man was tensing up and his hand wandered near his sword. After a moment she noticed the man going for his sword, so she gave him a venomous glare and warned, "That would not be a very smart idea..."

"Riling up the Templars, are we?" a tender voice called out to Neranya. "They are already worked up enough, what with all the mages running amok." the voice chuckled at that last sentence.

An elderly woman stepped out of the tent and stood in front of Neranya. She bade the 'Templar' standing guard to leave, and then she introduced herself. "I am Wynne. Who might you be?"

"I am... Neranya."

"Neranya..." Wynne tested the word on her tongue. "Interesting name. From where do you hail, my dear?"

"Sk–far away from this land."

Wynne chuckled at her response. "Well, that much is obvious. I have never seen that kind of robe before."

Neranya noticed that the Templars nearby were now crowding around her as Wynne continued her observations. "I just hope you aren't a maleficar. Too many young minds become corrupted by demonic temptation." The elderly mage now seemed downcast, as if in regret of some past actions. "It is most certainly tragic."

"What is a maleficar?" Neranya asked with an innocent tone.

A man's voice suddenly interrupted the conversation. "Maleficarum are accursed mages who have invited demons into their souls. Maleficarum readily practice wicked blood magic and prey upon those of us who seek to uphold the Chantry's policies regarding mages."

"Knight-Captain. I implore you to please put aside your contempt for us mages for at least _one_ night." Wynne pleaded.

"I think not." the Knight-Captain walked up behind Neranya and scrutinized her robes and dagger. "This one certainly _looks _like a maleficar. One can only suspect what that strange dagger is used for–"

Wynne admonished the brash Knight-Captain's condescending attitude. "Please leave her alone. If she _were _to be a maleficar, you would think we would have had her dealt with by now..." She continued her rebuke of the Knight-Captain. "Besides, haven't we bigger things to worry about? Such as the Darkspawn horde."

"Of course, Senior Enchanter. However, I will have you know that this _apostate_ will be watched. Rest assured that this is _not_ over." the Knight-Captain threatened before he walked away with the ten Templars who had surrounded them. Wynne shook her head and focused on Neranya once more.

"I must apologize. The Knight-Captain may be obstinate at times, but he is actually one of the more _moderate _Templars in the Order."

Neranya eyed the elderly mage for a moment, then replied, "No harm done, I guess. However, I have come to ask a question."

Wynne looked Neranya up and down and noticed that she lacked the paraphernalia of the Circle of Magi. "It is indeed strange that you lack the customary staff and ring of the Circle. But feel free to ask, my dear."

Not yet wanting to reveal her true origins, Neranya chose to employ hypothetics in her question. "Let's say that I come from a land in which magic works somewhat differently than it does here, however that is."

Wynne cocked one eyebrow and gave Neranya a puzzled look. However, she chose to humor the elf. "Well, all mages tap into the Fade to power their magic. It's really quite simple."

_Tapping into the 'Fade'? Sounds just like the power of Magnus. _"What is the Fade, exactly?"

"I am surprised that you do not know of these things–"

"Hypothetically speaking..." Neranya quickly corrected.

"Right. Well the Fade is the otherworldly realm that is connected to this world through the Veil. The Fade is populated by the Maker's first creations – spirits." Wynne beckoned for Neranya to follow her into the tent. As they walked inside, she continued her explanation. "When a mortal dreams, their mind crosses the Veil and enters the Fade. Mages are able to do this at will, even while awake, which is what allows them to tap into the immense magical power from the Fade."

Neranya couldn't help but feel stunned at how _differently _this world worked. At least where magic was concerned. "So... Mages draw their magic from the Fade. What if one can't sense it?"

"Only a Tranquil is completely severed from the Fade. Dwarves never enter the Fade in the first place. Obviously you are neither, so therefore you _should _be able to access the Fade."

"If you can't access the Fade, how can you do so? Provided you aren't a 'Tranquil'."

The elderly mage was silent as she scrutinized Neranya, perhaps sensing that there was something different about her. He finally said, "Dreams and lyrium."

"Lyrium?"

"Lyrium is a magical ore that is mined from the depths of the world by the Dwarves. You could say that lyrium is magic given substance."

Neranya stood there, pondering how magic could be concentrated into an ore. She did realize that certain metals in Skyrim were readily pliable by magical means, but none possessed _innate_ magical power. Neranya couldn't help but wonder _where _something like that could be found. "Where does one get lyrium?"

Wynne was taken aback by her question. "The lyrium trade is strictly controlled by the Chantry. They give us small amounts to use for various arcane experiments and procedures, but the majority of it they hold for the Templars."

"Templars... Who are they, exactly?"

"The Templars are the sworn guardians of the Circles of Magi. They are posted there by the Chantry to both protect us mages and hunt down any who escape."

"Protect? From whom?"

"Ourselves." Wynne answered with an ominous tone. Neranya's eyes went wide at that.

A mage poked his head into the tent and motioned for Wynne.

Wynne noticed him. "What is it, child?" Her voice was exceptionally tender and motherly.

The young mage hurriedly gave his message. "The scrying ritual is about to begin, Senior Enchanter."

Wynne nodded and the young mage disappeared once more. She turned to Neranya. "If you find you cannot access the Fade now, like you say, then you will if you sleep tonight." She winked at that last sentence. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my duties."

Neranya walked out of the tent. Upon stepping outside, she finally decided to push the hood of her robe back, thus revealing her Elven appearance. To her surprise, no one seemed to notice. Everyone was too engrossed in their tasks, in preparation of the great battle to come. The things that Wynne had told her about this world were truly intriguing. She made a mental note to ask someone else about what the 'Chantry' is.

Down the courtyard Neranya noticed Duncan at the smithy. He seemed to be in a great hurry, as nighttime was fast approaching and the armies were now getting restless in anticipation of the battle to come.

Duncan noticed Neranya and waved her over. He undoubtedly noticed Neranya's Elven features, but he gave no reaction. _Perhaps Elves are plentiful in these lands..._

"I must ask you something." he said.

"Ask me for what?"

"Your forgiveness and your help."

Neranya nodded her head at Duncan. "It is given, but for what do you need my help with?"

Duncan smiled at Neranya in relief. "I thank you." He walked up to Neranya until they were face-to-face.

_Clearly this will be an important request..._

Duncan continued. "I respect your decision to not join the Wardens, for the life of one can be cruel and unforgiving."

_Obviously you have not experienced Tamriel and its troubles..._

"However, I must ask that you accompany the Wardens and aid them, should the battle go ill." Duncan finally said.

Neranya gave a look of shock at his request. "Why would the battle go ill?!"

"We are _greatly_ undermanned, and if my suspicions are correct, the Archdemon may show itself. Here. _Tonight._"

"You speak nonsense! You have a great army encamped here, ready for battle!" Neranya exclaimed incredulously.

Duncan solemnly replied, "And if the Archdemon shows itself tonight, our numbers will count for nothing. Only a Grey Warden may withstand the Archdemon and kill it."

Curiosity now gnawed at Neranya's mind. "What is an Archdemon?"

Duncan sat down on a wooden crate as he began to explain, "The Archdemon is an Old God who has been imprisoned in the depths of the world long ago, long before even the very first humans had set foot upon Thedas. The Darkspawn eventually find an Old God and corrupt it with their Taint, thus transforming it into an Archdemon."

_An Old God? Like... the old ones from my dreams. _"What does an Archdemon look like?"

"The Archdemons take the form of great dragons, terrible and wicked in appearance."

_By the Nine. Just like in my dreams! _"So the Archdemon leads the Darkspawn?"

Duncan nodded at her, not saying a word. Neranya wondered if the Archdemon could be affected by her own power as Dragonborn.

"I am sorry to cut this short, but I must commence with the Joining." Duncan said as he stood up. "I must ask that you do not observe the ritual, for it is a carefully guarded secret. Afterward, you may accompany me in my meeting with the King, if you wish."

"Of course." She gave a respectful bow. Even though Neranya had little interest in actually _joining _the Wardens, she did not object to aiding them. Especially if it meant the possibility of slaying this 'Archdemon' and returning to Skyrim!

Duncan walked away, leaving Neranya alone. She sat on a stack of crates and closed her eyes to rest a bit before the great battle actually begins. The crazy events of this day had taken their toll. Even though Neranya was _the_ Dragonborn, her body was not freed from the limitations of mortality.

-ooo-ooo-

_All was dark as sleep finally took hold. At first everything was still._

_Eventually an ethereal light formed from the darkness and continually expanded from that point, until the darkness became no more. Now she was in a strange realm, one that resembled the endless conundrums of the Madgod Sheogorath's plane of Oblivion. Except there was one major difference. _

_A great, dark city in the ethereal sky could be seen, ever present, unlike everything else that seemed to shift and morph into impossible forms. Waves of evil corruption streamed forth from the dark city like ripples in a pond._

_A voice began whispering forbidden secrets into her mind... But not a soul was present. She willed herself to ignore the subtle whispering, and it stopped immediately. However, she could not help but feel otherworldly presences shadowing her passage through this strange ethereal realm. Some benevolent, some otherwise. She felt completely different here than when she was in Sovngarde, which was essentially a plane of Aetherius. _

_Is this the Fade?_

_The surroundings suddenly began to settle into more familiar shapes, forming paths and ruined buildings that seemed ethereal yet strangely tangible enough to walk on._

_All of a sudden, everything was stripped away and Neranya floated there with nothing around her. A series of sparks appeared from above, which eventually seemed to coalesce into the... Sun?_

_She remembered that Aldmeri lore stated that Magnus, the source of all magic, took the form of a blazing star. Essentially Magnus was the Sun._

_Instantly she felt invigorated with the familiar sensation of magic surging forth from her body. She found that she could now cast magic once more._

_All of a sudden, everything went black._

-ooo-ooo-

"Neranya. It's time." A familiar voice said.

Neranya groggily awoke to find Alistair and the other Warden Recruit standing in front of her. Both Daveth and Ser Jory were absent.

When she looked out upon the courtyard, she noticed that the army was entirely absent as well. _The battle has begun already?_

"I hope I haven't missed the battle!" Neranya was panic-stricken.

Alistair smiled at the elf. "Don't worry, the battle itself hasn't begun yet. The army is deployed in the valley below."

Neranya sighed in relief, for she dreaded missing out on the great battle. "Where have Daveth and Ser Jory gone to?"

Both Alistair and the Recruit hung their heads in sorrow.

"Dead?" Neranya asked, stunned with disbelief. "How?"

"I cannot tell you."

"_Shor, please guide their souls to Sovngarde._" Neranya whispered, not realizing that Alistair heard what she had said.

"What is 'Shor'? Some kind of weird Elven god?"

"I cannot say..." Neranya replied, voice laced with sarcasm. Even though Neranya herself was not a Nord; it was because of her destiny as the Dragonborn and her firsthand experience of Sovngarde itself that she now fully subscribes to Nordic beliefs.

Being the light-hearted human that he is, Alistair couldn't help but chuckle at Neranya's sarcasm while the other recruit simply shook his head.

"Are we going into battle?" Neranya asked with eager anticipation, especially since she had essentially re-learned how to use magic again.

"We are to attend a meeting with the King, to discuss strategy. After we're done, we are to join in the fighting." the Warden recruit said.

"You know, you still haven't introduced yourself..." Neranya crossed her arms, waiting for the recruit's answer.

The recruit cleared his throat and formally introduced himself. "Please forgive me, milady. I am Aedan Cousland, the son of Teyrn Cousland..." a shadow descended upon his face when he finished the last sentence.

Neranya was momentarily taken aback by the recruit's exceedingly polite demeanor. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aedan. I am Neranya." she replied with a respectful tone.

Aedan slightly blushed and bowed before her in respect.

"I must ask... what is a 'teyrn'?" Neranya innocently asked.

Alistair chuckled and answered her question. "A teyrn is a noble of the kingdom of Ferelden. Sort of like a governor. Their station ranks just above that of an arl in the Fereldan nobility."

_Arls and Jarls. This land is like Skyrim in many ways. _

Aedan scowled at Alistair's last sentence. "Arl Rendon Howe has revealed himself to be a craven traitor and has taken my family's castle in siege. His men then proceeded to slaughter my family and friends, down to every last child..."

"I am sorry for your loss." Neranya replied, with genuine sorrow in her voice.

Alistair beckoned for the both of them to follow. "Come. The meeting is about to start."

Neranya followed Alistair and Aedan as they jogged up the path over to where the meeting was supposed to take place. When they arrived at the pavilion, she noticed that Duncan was there with several other men. One was clad in highly ornate gold-plated armor, and he had a huge greatsword clasped onto his back. The man standing next to him had long black hair and he wore similarly ornate yet plain steel armor.

The man in the golden armor was detailing plans with both Duncan and his companion.

"Ah, Duncan. I see your recruits are ready for action." the man said.

"They are, your Majesty." Duncan gave a short bow.

The King noticed Neranya among the Wardens. "Who's this? I have not seen her among the recruits you've brought."

Neranya noticed that the King bore a _striking _resemblance to Alistair. It was as if he were a twin brother.

"She is not of the Wardens, but she has agreed to accompany the recruits during the battle."

Neranya nervously spoke up, not knowing exactly what to say. "I... am Neranya, your Majesty."

The King replied with a jovial voice. "I am Cailan Theirin, King of Ferelden." He gave a short bow. "It honors me to make an acquaintance with an individual such as yourself." He then pointed to the other man, "This is Teyrn Loghain. He is my personal advisor and strategist."

"The honor is mine, your majesty."

Cailan turned to Duncan, much to the irritation of Loghain who was presently leaning over the map on the table. "Duncan, my heart is glad that I shall soon have the chance to fight alongside the Wardens." He now seemed to stare off into space, as if in some fantasy of his. "The King of Ferelden riding with the legendary Grey Wardens into battle against a tainted god. Glorious!"

"Your fascination with glory and legends shall be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." Loghain angrily said.

Cailan sighed and turned his attention back to the table. "Fine, speak your strategy..."

"Your men shall draw the bulk of the horde into the valley below. Once the horde has become committed to the valley, the signal shall be given for my men to charge out from cover–"

"To flank the Darkspawn. I got it."

Loghain stood straight and continued with his plan. "The signal for my assault shall be the lighting of the beacon atop the Tower of Ishal." He pointed to the great tower on the other side of Ostagar. "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task but it _is _vital!"

"Alright, we shall send Alistair, Aedan, and Neranya there to ensure it gets lit." Cailan said. Duncan nodded in agreement with Cailan's decision.

"What? We don't get to be in the battle?" Alistair complained.

Duncan laid a hand on his shoulder. "This task has to be done. Besides, none of you are currently able to handle the Archdemon, if it should show itself." His expression became stern. "If it does, leave it to us."

"Yes, Duncan."

As the group deliberated amongst themselves, Neranya reached out with her senses. _Since this Archdemon is a dragon, perhaps I can locate it..._

After a moment of concentration, Neranya began gasping for breath and she held her hand up to her head, as if in pain. The Archdemon's evil presence _was _near at hand.

"THE DARKSPAWN HORDE DRAWS NEAR!" someone yelled out.

Duncan stood up straight and his face became stoic and impassive. "So it begins..." he said with a steely, foreboding voice.

_**The Battle of Ostagar is just about to begin. Obviously the next chapter will cover the battle. **_

_**I hope I've done at least a passable job at getting the dialogue during the meeting with King Cailan as close as I could to what is in the game.**_

_**However, I must stress that I will NOT be making the dialogue of this story exactly like it is in the game. It will be close, but never copied.**_

_**I'm not sure whether Knight-Captain Cullen makes an appearance at Ostagar or not. So, for the sake of my fic he does.**_

_**Guest Reviewer (Mike) on 4/9 has suggested that the Wardens be mysterious and hostile to my DB. I've decided that that course would not be the best one. Courtesy and civility brings about mutual benefit.**_

_**How Neranya had regained the use of her arcane abilities was my best idea on how to access the power of Magnus from a different world. Basically Neranya can now access Magnus' power through the Fade. It may not be pretty or original, but it works. :)**_


	4. The Battle for Ostagar

**DESTINY**

_**And now we finally come to the great battle itself. **_

_**I must let you know that this story will not be updated as often as before. The frequency will instead be once every 10-14 days, so as to give me ample time to polish the chapter and perfect it to the best of my distinctly amateurish writing abilities.**_

_**Oh, before you ask... Alistair will be a -tiny- bit more serious during this chapter than he actually is during the game. He will not be like that throughout the rest of the story, however.**_

**CHAPTER THREE: THE BATTLE OF OSTAGAR**

Once the meeting with the King had concluded, Neranya and the two Wardens made their way to the large bonfire in the central courtyard. Duncan was standing there waiting for them.

"You've all heard the King. You must ensure that the beacon is lit."

"What do we do when the Archdemon shows itself?" Aedan asked, genuinely curious.

"We soil our drawers, that's what," Alistair humorously replied. Neranya chuckled at his comment.

An expression of annoyance momentarily crossed Duncan's face. "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from any of you."

Both Aedan and Alistair nodded in agreement. Neranya _reluctantly_ nodded as well. _I am the 'Ultimate Dragonslayer' after all..._

"Now, I must join the King in the battle below. Carry yourselves with valor, but try not to be heroes." Duncan ordered.

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you," Alistair said.

"May He watch over us all..."

With that, Duncan left with a group of soldiers to go down to the valley below. Neranya followed the Wardens out onto what seemed like a bridge over the valley. She stared in amazement at the view. Far below them, the large Fereldan army seemed like a colony of ants, standing in grim anticipation of the dark host that approached. Several miles away, the cloudy night sky glowed bright red with torchlight.

Lightning struck some of the outlying trees but, strangely enough, there was no trace of any rain. These clouds seemed unnatural, as there had been no evidence of any storm brewing this night. She considered using the Clear Skies Shout to clear the clouds, but she knew that everyone would hear it, including the Templars below. She decided that it was best to wait until they got into the tower.

They stood on the bridge span, watching as the Darkspawn host approached and stopped at the other end of the plain. At first, nothing happened for a few minutes, as the Darkspawn horde menacingly taunted and jeered at the Fereldan defenders with vulgar insults and threats of death or worse. After a minute of that standoff, the Darkspawn broke into a full scale charge on the Fereldan lines.

The Fereldan defenders initially bombarded the Darkspawn with a hail of flaming arrows, cutting many down. Next, they released war hounds that charged the enemy en masse, taking out many more. But that dark host was mighty in number, and the punishment was easily absorbed.

Neranya watched as King Cailan gave the signal for the army itself to charge the Darkspawn horde. Without any hesitation, more than ten thousand valiant men and women threw themselves into battle against the savage creatures.

Alistair roused Neranya. "Come. We must get to the Tower of Ishal!"

Neranya followed the two Wardens as they crossed the bridge. When they came back up the path into the other courtyard of the fortress, an armored soldier and a mage trotted up to the trio.

"The Tower... it's been taken," one soldier said, obviously shaken.

"What are you talking about? Taken how?" Alistair impatiently asked.

"The Darkspawn... They've dug tunnels into the Tower. It's crawling with them."

"Then you had better come with us!" Alistair ordered. The two newcomers nodded and quickly took their places between Neranya and Aedan.

They all followed Alistair as he ascended the stone steps into the upper courtyard, which was indeed crawling with the vile creatures.

Upon spotting them, Alistair gave a battle-cry and charged at the group of Darkspawn situated at the other end of the courtyard, and Aedan swiftly followed, greatsword held aloft. The mage hung back and slung spells at the Darkspawn archers who were now firing wildly at the three warriors. The soldier chose to guard the mage from the inevitable retaliation he would experience.

Neranya crouched down and sneaked up behind one Darkspawn archer, who was having trouble with its crude bow. Its miserable existence was soon cut short with a dagger to its back. She charged up and electrocuted another Darkspawn with a Thunderbolt spell. Upon seeing the results of that act, she was greatly relieved that her magic had returned...

As Neranya worked at dispatching the Darkspawn archers on the periphery of the courtyard, the two Wardens were busy slugging it out with three of the diminutive creatures as well as two taller ones. The tall creatures seemed to be more skilled at melee combat than their shorter comrades, who instead preferred to take potshots at the Wardens with their bows.

A few minutes later, the Wardens cut down the last Darkspawn fighter and the two surviving short creatures broke into a run for the stairs. Neranya charged up and released a Fireball spell, which succeeded in roasting the fleeing Darkspawn. Alistair noticed the powerful Fireball and looked at the other mage, thinking that it came from him. However, the mage was equally astonished as he.

"It was mine," Neranya said, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"You possess great skill in magic. It is a wonder that the Templars haven't taken offense at that," Aedan observed.

Alistair said nothing as he continued up the stone stairs to face down the next group of Darkspawn.

After nearly fifteen minutes of nonstop fighting, the imposing door leading into the tower could be seen. Neranya couldn't help but admire the great majesty that the tower possessed, as it seemed to touch the clouds above.

All that stood between them and the door was a great, hulking Darkspawn, clad in bronze-colored armor and hefting a great battleaxe, the blade of which was bigger than Neranya's head!

Alistair noticed the Darkspawn and glared at it menacingly. He knew that an all-out charge against the hulking creature would be futile, so he resolved to let it come to them. The mage who accompanied them stepped out in front of Alistair, as if offering himself as bait.

_Bait taken in jaws of steel..._

The hulking Darkspawn roared and charged at the group, battleaxe raised and ready for the kill.

Neranya quickly charged up and released an Ice Storm spell, which made contact with the creature. The spell succeeded in slowing it down, which gave Alistair the opportunity to engage it. The creature noticed Alistair and brought down its axe in an effort to hew him in half. Fortunately Alistair easily turned aside the creature's wild stroke and deftly plunged his sword into its side.

The Darkspawn glared at Alistair with baleful eyes for a moment until its legs suddenly gave way. It fell on the stone ground in a heap, and the great battleaxe clattered to the ground next to the fallen creature.

"That was a foolhardy errand, ser mage. But I applaud your courage," Aedan chimed in, still taken aback by the ease at which Alistair had dispatched the creature a moment ago.

Neranya nodded in agreement with Aedan's observation.

The mage said nothing in return, simply bowing in respect.

"Well, here we are. The Tower of Ishal," Alistair indicated by gesturing at the door. "Best prepare yourselves before we knock on the door."

Everyone assembled into a line behind Alistair and waited until he opened the door a few moments later. Inside there was naught but an empty hallway, with no torchlight.

_This is a trap if I've ever seen one. _Neranya thought.

Alistair echoed her thoughts by giving a stern warning. "Stay sharp."

As the team walked down the short entryway, they came into a large chamber with impromptu wooden barricades placed around the entrance of the chamber.

The soldier that accompanied the group saw a Darkspawn archer standing on the opposite side and yelled out. Alistair tried to stop him but it was too late. The soldier recklessly charged forward, breaking a tripwire trap and causing an oily liquid to spill out of the rigged barrels on either side of the entryway.

"Watch out!" the mage called out. Neranya looked and saw a sight that sent her heart racing...

A stocky Darkspawn mage charging up a Fireball spell of its own!

Without a second's hesitation, Neranya inhaled...

**FOH KRAH DIIN**

A blast of ice-cold air and frost burst forth from Neranya's mouth with the force of a bitter blizzard. The icy blast overpowered the enemy's Fireball spell and succeeded in freezing the oily liquid on the ground.

Upon hearing Neranya's Shout, everyone wheeled around and stared at her in amazement. Even the remaining Darkspawn in the room gave pause.

"What manner of magic is that?!" Alistair yelled out, absolutely shocked.

Neranya's face turned five shades of red, as her secret had just been revealed. She had no choice though, as the enemy Darkspawn's Fireball would have set the oil alight, with both the mage and Aedan still standing in it!

After mustering the courage to respond to Alistair's question, she managed to say, "I'll explain it later. We have other things to worry about."

The Darkspawn mage, who was still standing there amazed at the display of alien magic, quickly charged up another Fireball. Neranya charged up a Thunderbolt spell in both hands and electrocuted the creature with it. The creature may not have survived the single-cast version of the spell anyway, but Neranya knew she couldn't take any chances.

The remaining Darkspawn each met their demise at the hands of Alistair and the soldier, and all became quiet again.

Neranya fully expected an interrogation from Alistair, but instead he turned to the soldier. "That little stunt nearly got us killed! What's wrong with you, man?"

"I... apologize, ser," was all he could manage to say. Alistair simply nodded at him, as there was little purpose in getting angry at the man right now.

With all that said and done, everyone followed Alistair as he continued to forge ahead into the great Tower.

-ooo-ooo-

After more than an hour had passed doing nothing but slaying Darkspawn in heaps, the group nowstood before the final door. Both the mage and the soldier were bent over, gasping for breath. _They probably have never fought like this before._ Neranya thought as she watched them.

Aedan turned toward Neranya. "I know not what lies in wait for us beyond, but..." his face brightened, "Surely it hasn't encountered individuals like us before!"

She had to admit that the young Warden's optimism was certainly infectious. But these creatures were easy to sweep aside... _too easy._

Unfortunately she was still recovering from using her Shouts in the prior slugfest. It would be some time yet before they were available for use.

Without uttering a word, Alistair opened the door. Neranya's heart nearly stopped at the grotesque sight that lay beyond.

A great beast, as tall as a tree, stood at the opposite end of the room. Neranya's stomach churned when she heard the sickly sounds of the beast happily devouring the flesh of the poor souls who had guarded this beacon before the Darkspawn took over.

All of her companions looked upon the beast with dread, except for Alistair.

Within a moment, the beast noticed the party and quickly turned around, still chomping down on a slab of human flesh. A stream of bloody saliva spilled out of its mouth as it gazed upon the team with its baleful eyes.

_ROAR! _

Alistair responded by simply hitting his shield with his sword twice. _Challenge accepted_.

Everyone followed him in to engage the great beast in battle. Both Neranya and the mage took up positions on the periphery of the room as the others engaged the beast with hit-and-run attacks. They would ill-afford the beast to score a good hit on anyone, as such contact would undoubtedly maim the victim.

"Let's do it!" Aedan yelled. He quickly sliced wide with his greatsword, successfully cutting a wide gash in the beast's arm. It roared defiantly and swiped at Aedan with a wild, powerful stroke, which was barely dodged.

Neranya charged up an Incinerate spell and shot it at the creature. The blue-white fireball struck the creature's back and scorched it, which elicited a pained howl from the beast. It lowered itself into a charging posture and looked at Neranya with hungry eyes. _Uh-oh._

Fortunately its attention was diverted by Alistair's shield smashing into its face. Neranya sighed with relief and charged up another Incinerate spell, which scorched the beast yet again.

The fight seemed to be going well until the beast reached out with its massive hand and grabbed Aedan in its vice-like grip. Alistair gave a cry and began slashing at its arm in order to force the beast to let go, but it persisted.

Neranya now felt ready to use another Shout, and she had the perfect one in mind...

**FUS RO DAH**

The blast of her Unrelenting Force Shout picked up the large beast as if it were a feather and sent it flying towards the wall. Fortunately it had let go of Aedan just as it was thrown by the Shout.

The large beast hit the stone wall with a ground-shaking _bang. _Both of the Wardens looked at her in amazement, along with the soldier and the Circle mage.

"That strange magic is powerful indeed!" Aedan said as he stood up, still reeling from the force of the beast's death grip.

Alistair was about to add his opinion when the beast slowly got up from its inglorious position against the wall. It roared once more, but this time it seemed weaker. Neranya looked at it and saw that it now bled from a large, ragged wound on its leg; and the burn on its back was undoubtedly causing it much pain.

"Let us finish this!" Neranya said as she charged up a dual Thunderbolt spell and sent it at the beast.

The beast managed to survive the powerful spell, but it stood still in the middle of the room. _It's stunned!_

"Now's your chance. Kill the Ogre while it's wounded!" Alistair shouted. Aedan nodded and jumped at the 'Ogre's' face, greatsword ready for the final blow.

Neranya watched as the force of Aedan's blow knocked the dazed Ogre onto its back, with his large greatsword now embedded into its bestial face. Aedan pulled out the sword and plunged it into the Ogre's face once more, twisted it, and then wrenched it out. A fountain of black blood spurted out when the sword was wrenched out of its face.

Now the Ogre lay dead, with a pool of black blood now collecting around its body.

Neranya applauded Aedan on his spectacular flourish. "You possess much skill with that sword, Aedan."

"I thank you, milady. However, I fear that many a warrior could easily best me in a duel," he humbly replied.

Aedan's manner of speech reminded Neranya of the pompous Imperial and Thalmor officials in Skyrim. However Aedan was just a young nobleman, whose entire family had just been mercilessly slaughtered in a treasonous act. It was for this reason that she felt much sympathy for the young Warden.

She also felt anger for the person responsible for causing him such misery.

_How is it that I'm already concerned about the affairs of this world?_

Alistair interrupted Neranya's train of thought. "Come, let's light the beacon!"

Aedan took an unlit torch from the ground, held it before the bonfire at the edge of the room, and tossed it into the beacon's wood pile. The flames quickly bloomed into a great inferno, which undoubtedly could be seen from outside.

With their errand now complete, everyone chose to take a short breather as the battle now reached its crescendo below.

-ooo-ooo-

Some time later, banging noises could be heard in the rooms below. _Something is wrong._

Everyone stood up with weapons ready, as the sound of armored feet came rushing up the tower.

All of a sudden, the door was broken down and a horde of Darkspawn poured into the room, and several archers fired crude arrows tipped with cruel, barbed heads at Neranya and the team!

Alistair tried to block the incoming barrage, but he was struck by two arrows, one to the arm and the other to his knee. Aedan was shot in the stomach by another. The Circle mage fell dead with an arrow shot through his eye, and the soldier was impaled by one of the Darkspawn warriors.

Neranya tried to bring up a Ward in an effort to block the arrows, until she felt a _burning _pain erupt from her right side. She looked down and saw something she honestly didn't feel would happen to her.

Buried into her side was one of the Darkspawn arrows; its haft made of blackened wood and the flight made of some perverted mockery of a bird's feathers. She felt vertigo as the venom that coated the crude arrow swiftly went to work...

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, surrounded by Darkspawn. But the last thing she saw was the look of _fear _painting their faces...

_**So ends the Battle of Ostagar. **_

_**I had originally intended for this chapter to be significantly longer, but instead I chose to exclude most of the fighting throughout the Tower. What is the point of including every mundane battle in a story? Slows down the pace too much for my taste.**_

_**But don't fret. Future chapters should be longer. **_

_**Obviously the next chapter will feature Morrigan and Flemeth for the first time. I wonder what Neranya will think once she meets them!**_

_**I couldn't resist including the ubiquitous 'Arrow to the Knee' meme at least once.**_

_**Now for some Q&A:**_

**Q: **Will there be a romance between Aedan and any of the party members (including Neranya)?

**A: **Perhaps. The more observant readers among you _may _notice something going on between Aedan and Neranya. But whether or not that will continue, that remains to be seen. If you have suggestions for romances, _please _include them in your reviews!

**Q: **Does Neranya know ALL of the Dragon Shouts?

**A: **Yes she does. Why wouldn't she?

**Q: **How will she explain her Shouts to the Wardens?

**A: **You'll find out in the next chapter.

**Q: **Will Neranya follow the Wardens or will she go off on her own?

**A: **She will follow the Wardens for the foreseeable future. Whether it will be until the end remains to be seen.

**Q: **Will there be some type of a crisis point for Neranya in this story?

**A: **I don't know yet. I haven't even begun to scratch the surface of this mammoth project!

**Q: **Speaking of 'mammoth project', how long do you plan on it being?

**A: **Lol, probably until I graduate from Med School!

I'm in for the long haul with that, so I figured... why not be in the long haul for this story. Writing is an excellent hobby to have in order to help avoid burnout.

**Q: **Why did you name your DB Neranya?

**A: **It is a suitably Elven name, however it is not taken by any NPC in either Skyrim or Dragon Age, to my knowledge. I even checked the (exhaustive) NPC list in the Skyrim Creation Kit. None were found with this name.

Also it is the name of my main character in Skyrim!

**Q: **Where can I find the Nightingale Robes?!

**A: **As far as I know, nowhere. I haven't yet found a mod that contains them, and I've checked both the Steam Workshop and Skyrim Nexus.

I also don't possess the artistic talent to make them myself, unfortunately. If you happen to stumble across a mod that contains them, please PM me the link!

If you play Skyrim on either PS3 or XBOX 360, you're out of luck, as far as modding goes.

**Q: **Did you pass your MCAT test?

**A:** I won't receive the results until 90 days after the test date (April 26), but I'm pretty confident that I've done well on it. I'm very good at science, medicine, and math.

Lol, wish I could say the same for my writing skills!

_**With that, the Q&A is now done. Expect a few more of these as the story develops.**_

_**The next chapter will (hopefully) be posted within the next couple weeks. Still working on getting internet service. I'm NOT going to come crawling back to my previous provider... not after the 'irate customer feedback' I gave them! :D**_

_**Paying $91 a month for internet service that likes to interrupt itself for no apparent reason is something I'm not keen on doing again.**_


End file.
